duckmanfandomcom-20200213-history
Bit Characters
This is a list of characters who do not have any major bearing on the plot, reoccur with different personalities to fit the story, or background props who are re-used enough to be recognizable. The Neighbours Duckman's neighbours, excluding Dr. Ben Stein, appear often but with interchangeable personalities and usually only as a group, or to fill backgrounds. Screen Shot 2015-06-12 at 1.20.49 AM.png|'Beth' Screen Shot 2015-06-06 at 3.52.47 AM.png|'Ben Stein's Gardner': Is murdered by Tami Screen Shot 2015-06-12 at 1.18.52 AM.png|'Dave' Screen Shot 2015-06-12 at 1.18.01 AM.png|'Edna' Screen Shot 2015-06-12 at 1.16.43 AM.png|'Gene' Screen Shot 2015-06-12 at 1.18.42 AM.png|'Glen Farber' Screen Shot 2015-06-12 at 1.20.20 AM.png|'Jenny Farber' Screen Shot 2015-06-12 at 1.16.38 AM.png|'Kathy' Screen Shot 2015-06-12 at 1.15.48 AM.png|'Kent' Sex Workers, Bimbos and Sluts Strippers and prostitutes hired by Duckman or women (and occasional men) Duckman hits on fall under this category. They may not necessarily be a sex worker, bimbo or slut, but they are identified by their similar character designs. Big eyes, long legs and an hour-glass figure, usually taken to the point of absurdity. They often wear the same type of choker necklace with a gold charm hanging off it. Some characters like this are more relevant to the story, like Sherry or Fantine and Cosette. These are the more incidental characters. Screen Shot 2015-06-26 at 2.50.07 AM.png|'Bali Exchange Student ': Who Duckman wants to intern for the company rather then Elliot Screen Shot 2015-11-29 at 7.30.47 PM.png|'Butch Henchwoman' Screen Shot 2015-06-12 at 12.51.10 AM.png|'Bernice's Harem': From Clear and Presidente Danger Screen Shot 2015-06-12 at 2.31.35 AM.png|'Brochure Lady' Screen Shot 2015-06-12 at 12.50.47 AM.png|'Charles and Mambo's Harem:' From Clear and Presidente Danger Screen Shot 2015-11-29 at 7.32.20 PM.png|'Conjoined Henchwomen' Screen Shot 2015-06-06 at 4.20.54 AM.png|'Dendron Woman' Duckman asks if she knows where he can find some hookers. She promptly punches him. Screen Shot 2015-06-06 at 4.25.02 AM.png|'Deanna': A girl from Littlefeild School whom Duckman hits on. Is actually a muppet created by King Chicken Tumblr npesyzCNgh1rrtv31o1 500.jpg|'Duckman's Dream Girl:' The comic opens with Duckman dreaming he is about to have sex with this busty blonde. However, a mysterious noise creeps into his dream, waking him up. Screen Shot 2015-06-12 at 12.52.06 AM.png|'Duckman's Harem:' From Clear and Presidente Danger Screen Shot 2015-06-12 at 2.15.21 AM.png|'Duckman Fan's Daughter' Screen Shot 2015-11-29 at 7.29.21 PM.png|'Evergreen's Henchwoman' Screen Shot 2015-06-06 at 4.07.59 AM.png|'Funeral Hooker' Screen Shot 2015-06-06 at 4.12.52 AM.png|'Giant Breasted Stripper': Used by Elliot as part of his plan to kill Duckman using pleasure. Is a "sextuplet", knows Cornfed. Screen Shot 2015-11-22 at 4.46.31 PM.png|'Heaven Dancers' Screen Shot 2015-06-06 at 3.27.44 AM.png|'Latrine, Petra and "Cornfed":' Three women who come into Duckman's office looking for directions to the ground. Later, when Duckman pinches their butts he accidentally stops a crazed gunman from shooting the president. Re-colored versions of Petra and Cornfed appear in the background in A Room With A Bellevue, with Petra given dark skin and blue hair, and Cornfed given a red top. Screen Shot 2015-06-12 at 12.39.44 AM.png|'Male Prostitute': Duckman gets arrested talking to him while he's lonely in With Friends Like These Screen Shot 2015-11-22 at 2.50.57 AM.png|'108 Year Old Woman': Voiced by Mary Gallagher. She tells Duckman that since she eats only macrobiotic foods, despite her age she "has the bouncy demeanour of a high school cheerleader". She instantly ages after catching a whiff of a pizza. Screen Shot 2015-06-12 at 2.34.14 AM.png|'Pink Bikini Girls:' Featured in Duckman's USA original movie. Played by Neriah Davis and Karen Roe. Tumblr ngnmsyO3AT1rrtv31o1 500.jpg|'Rainbow:' A woman who hired Duckman to prove her boyfriends innocence. However, Duckman is unable to solve the case due to his depression since Cornfed's disappearance and her boyfriend ends up being sentenced to death. Screen Shot 2015-06-26 at 3.03.56 AM.png|'Rehab Nurse' School Kids Kids in attendance of Ajax's or Charles' and Mambo's schools, Mid-City High and Mid-City Jr. High. Screen Shot 2015-06-06 at 3.43.51 AM.png|'Alternative Girl' Screen Shot 2015-06-06 at 3.43.42 AM.png|'Blue Haired Rabbit' Screen Shot 2015-06-06 at 3.43.49 AM.png|'Baret Wearing Duck' Also appears at Iggy Catalpa's standup show, Ajax's poetry reading and the arcade. Screen Shot 2015-06-06 at 3.44.05 AM.png|'Blond Bowl Cut' Also appears at Ajax's school as one of his bullies and one of the kids who plays basketball with Cornfed. Screen Shot 2015-06-12 at 1.02.32 AM.png|'Blonde Cheerleader' Also appeared as an alien working for King Chicken in Where No Duckman Has Gone Before Screen Shot 2015-06-06 at 4.20.15 AM.png|'Buck Tooth Kid' Screen Shot 2015-06-06 at 3.55.45 AM.png|'Cheerleader Possum:' Invites Cornfed to a party, but is disgusted by Duckman. Is voiced by E.G. Daily, who normally voices Mambo. Screen Shot 2015-06-12 at 1.02.40 AM.png|'Duck Cheerleader' Screen Shot 2015-06-06 at 4.24.16 AM.png|Duck With Purple Bow Screen Shot 2015-06-06 at 4.10.43 AM.png|'Freckled Pig' Screen Shot 2015-06-06 at 3.43.33 AM.png|'Hair Swoop Jock' Also appears as one of the kids who plays basketball with Cornfed. Screen Shot 2015-06-06 at 3.42.26 AM.png|'Jersey Wearing Dog' Screen Shot 2015-06-06 at 4.00.30 AM.png|'Knife Girl' Screen Shot 2015-06-06 at 3.59.46 AM.png|'Pregnant Girls': Three girls in Ajax's class who make sarcastic remarks about the timeliness of being taught sex ed Screen Shot 2015-06-06 at 4.24.29 AM.png|'Locker Girl:' Duckman caught the geometry teacher making out with her. Others Screen Shot 2015-06-26 at 2.58.38 AM.png|'America's Fan Club:' A group of multi-cultural children who are fans of the supermodel America. They represent the future generation of the United States. Screen Shot 2015-06-26 at 2.54.02 AM.png|'Bad Nurse': A crabby nurse who is very bad at her job. She was voiced by Tress MacNeille. Screen Shot 2015-06-26 at 2.47.00 AM.png|''Baby Rose': A little girl who scrapes her knee at the park and goes to Bernice for help. She was voiced by Mae Whitman. Screen Shot 2015-11-22 at 3.09.41 AM.png|'Bernice's Friends''' Screen Shot 2015-11-22 at 2.58.27 AM.png|'Bernice's Fake Friends': Three women who played Bernice's friends during her infomercial/wedding Screen Shot 2015-06-12 at 12.59.55 AM.png|'Carnival Doctor:' A very bad doctor who performed Duckman's adrenal gland transplant. Screen Shot 2015-06-26 at 3.01.26 AM.png|'Conrad Bilow:' Owner of the Conrad Bilow Rehab Center. Is murdered by a group of his patients. Screen Shot 2015-06-12 at 2.15.04 AM.png|'Duckman Fan:' An amateur detective who wants to dance with Duckman in Gland of Opportunity Screen Shot 2015-06-12 at 2.14.35 AM.png|'Duckman Fan's Husband:''Her husband she sends over to ask Duckman to dance with her. Screen Shot 2015-11-29 at 7.27.36 PM.png|'Evergreen's Henchmen''' Screen Shot 2015-10-11 at 1.25.55 AM.png|'Fluffovich and Uriaskaga' They rented property from Grandma-ma's father back in Russia. They were portrayed by Fluffy and Uranus Screen Shot 2015-11-22 at 2.58.44 AM.png|'Homeless Man': Appears throughout "Married Alive." First, living in Duckman's fridge, then sitting in a mall water fountain and he gives Duckman some nonsensical advice before he crashes the wedding. Screen Shot 2015-06-12 at 1.06.34 AM.png|'John': AKA Roxanne's husband, AKA Boil. A parody of Tom Arnold. Appears in Joking the Chicken and Days of Whining and Neuroses Screen Shot 2015-11-22 at 1.57.32 AM.png|'KBBB News Anchors' Screen Shot 2015-10-11 at 1.29.28 AM.png|'Longnameovich Family': Grandma-ma's parents and siblings. They moved to America with their daughter and her husband after their house burned down. Screen Shot 2015-11-22 at 2.02.20 AM.png|'Leeza': Played by herself. Duckman purposes to Kathy Lee on her show. Screen Shot 2015-06-12 at 12.57.58 AM.png|'Mrs. Whitman:' Reports her husband, Mayor Whitman, missing in American Dicks Screen Shot 2015-06-12 at 2.27.52 AM.png|'Madame Rosebud:' A fortune teller who reveals how Duckman and Cornfed met, using her crystal ball. She was voiced by Andrea Martin moonbeam.png|'Moonbeam' A hippie working at the New Age fair who runs off screaming after reading Duckman's aura. Screen Shot 2015-06-12 at 2.21.49 AM.png|'Principal Lone:' The Principal from Gland of Oppurtunity who calls Bernice and Duckman in to talk about Ajax, Charles and Mambo's behaviour. His character was scrapped when it was decided that Ajax and the twins attended separate schools. Screen Shot 2015-06-12 at 12.43.09 AM.png|'Rich Lady:' Steals a one dollar bill Duckman had been chasing in Not So Easy Riders Screen Shot 2015-06-12 at 1.06.28 AM.png|'Roulette:' A parody of Andrew Dice Clay. Appears in Joking the Chicken and Days of Whining and Neuroses Screen Shot 2015-06-12 at 1.06.30 AM.png|'Roxanne:' A parody of Roseanne. Appears in Joking the Chicken and Days of Whining and Neuroses Screen Shot 2015-06-26 at 2.56.18 AM.png|'Satanic Beast:' A demon only Ajax can see. SkipSpikeBerkenstock.png|'Skip Spike Birkenstock': A talent agent who gives Duckman's new group of friends TV deals. Screen Shot 2015-10-11 at 1.28.06 AM.png|'Townsperson': Announced the war Trigorin and Petrov would fight in. He was portrayed by Ajax. Category:Characters